Shoot out!
by Bambers Gray
Summary: While Booth is standing in line at the bank, two men with guns walk in and open fire. Booth is left unarmed, and is the only one who can save everyone inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own bones or any of it's characters. I only own the characters that I created. Stacey, Rachael, Skylar, and Aiden

* * *

**

Booth stood in line at his bank trying his best to deposit some money to cover his child support for the month but at the rate the line was going he would be eighty before he was able to get up there. He had on a black loose fitting t-shirt with his dark blue jean coat and blue jeans on. He glanced around for the fifth time before looking back towards the front of the line. He couldn't believe how long it was taking for them to cash checks and deposit money.

He rubbed the back of his neck trying his best to keep his anger down to a minimum. He felt a breeze from outside and glanced towards the door. He smiled when he seen a women in her late thirty's early forty's walk in with a little boy in her arms no older then four, a hyper active little girl around seven and a teenager that looked about sixteen walk in.

Both the girls had back packs on their backs and the women had a diaper bag draped over her shoulder. The youngest girl was jumping and jerking on her older sister's hand. It reminded him of Parker when he took him into a grocery store. He giggled a little before glancing around the room again. The family got in the line beside him and the women glanced over at him and smiled kindly before looking down at her watch.

He smiled back before looking down at the little girl who was now standing still for the most part holding on to her sister's hand. She smiled briefly before she looked up at her sister questioningly. The little lifted his head and sleepily looked around trying to figure out what was going on and where he was.

He had blond hair that came down to the top of his ears and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a pair or blue camouflage shorts, with a light blue t-shirt and tennis shoes that had Lightning McQueen from cars on them. The little girl had shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes as well. She was wearing a white sleeve less dress that tied around the back. It had a blue butterfly in the center of her chest and a pair of Winnie the pooh sandals.

The eldest girl had brown hair that she had up in a pony tail and brown eyes. She was about five foot six and only weighted a hundred and nine pounds. She had on a white tank top on and a pair of baggy white cargo pants and a pair of black and white tennis shoes. Their mom had sandy blond hair that was pulled back in a messy bun and blue eyes. She was five foot eight inches tall and was wearing a lavender button up t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans with a name tag pinned to her shirt that said Stacey.

The youngest girl walked over to her mom and tugged on her shirt. "Mommy I need to go to the bathroom?"

She smiled and looked towards her other daughter. "Rachael, do you mind taking Skylar to the bathroom for me, please?"

She smiled and shook her head. "No I don't mind do you want me to take Aiden with me?"

Stacey smiled thankfully and nodded. "That'd be great." She said as she handed her the little boy.

Rachael smiled and put Aiden on her hip and grabbed Skylar's hand as she walked to the bathroom. Booth sighed and glanced down at his watch. "Great I'm going to be late for work." He said mindlessly.

"I am too, and my kids are going to be late for school and day care. I wouldn't bother coming here but Skylar has a field trip and she needs money to buy her lunch and drinks while she's there."

Booth looked over at her and smiled. "How old are your kids?"

"Rachael is fourteen, Skylar is six and Aiden is four, he'll be five next month."

"I have a son, Parker; he's four and a half now."

"Their handfuls at that age…"

Before she could finish her sentence two men wearing mask and trench coats entered the bank. After a few steps they each pulled guns out from their coats and opened fire.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short the next chapters will be a lot longer. Let me know if I should continue. I won't continue to write it unless I know people are reading it which is the main reason I didn't make the first chapter that long. Bones and the squints will be included in this as well so don't worry **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own bones or any of it's characters. I only own the characters that I created. Stacey, Rachael, Skylar, and Aiden

* * *

**

Everyone in the bank including the security guards frantically began screaming and dunking down on to the floor while the gunmen walked further into the bank. Small pieces of plaster hit the floor causing small clouds of dust in front of the door. Booth looked around the bank floor trying to see if anyone was injured or killed by the first shots but as far as he could tell they only shot the ceiling.

"Everyone listen up! As long as everything goes as planned and no one does anything stupid like trying to play hero everyone will walk out of here alive!"

Booth looked towards the gunmen; he suddenly felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomach when he seen the three kids from earlier all coward down in the corner of the entry way to the bathrooms. The eldest had her arms around the two smaller children and was trying her best to keep them both guarded from seeing the gunman and from them being shot by them. Booth looked over at the mother of the three kids but before he could say anything she got up and began running towards the kids.

"NO!" Booth yelled hoping to stop her but he knew it was useless. He would have done the same thing if it was Parker.

Both of the gunmen turned around and one of them shot her without thinking twice about it. They both laughed coldly as they walked towards the body. Rachael turned around and seen her mothers lifeless body laying on the floor with a puddle of blood forming under her. She reacted before her brain was able to process everything and she began running towards her mom. Both gunmen turned towards her and aimed there guns at her.

"Don't shoot her!" Booth yelled while standing up from the floor causing both of the gunmen to turn towards him.

Rachael knelt down beside her mom as tears rapidly began to stream down her face. She turned her mom over on her back and pulled her up into her lap. She put her hand over the gun shot wound even though she knew it was helpless to try.

"Mommy wake up! Come on, you have to wake up! Please don't leave us? Please!" Rachael hugged her mom and began rocking her back and forth. "Please don't die on us!" She said barley above a whisper.

Tears began to form in Booth's eyes as he watched Rachael. He blamed his self for not being able to save her and he blamed the trigger happy robbers even more. Booth held his hands up trying to keep from getting shot his self. He knew he wouldn't be able to live with his self if he let anyone else die, he wasn't even sure if he would be able to live with her mothers death on his conscious; he seen a lot of horrible things and done his share of them but watching Rachael morn her mother after she had to see her die was the worst.

"She's not doing anything wrong! She's just reacting on instinct." Booth added after a few moments.

"Fine get her and get those little brats and keep them under control or you all will die!" One of the gunmen ordered.

Booth slowly nodded and walked over to Rachael and knelt down beside her. He put his hands on her shoulder. "Come on sweetie." Booth said softly.

Rachael sobbed as she laid her mom back on the floor. She kissed her forehead and hugged her before she stood up and turned towards the gunmen. "I'm not bringing them out here to see this. No kid should have to see their parents getting killed. I'm not going to bring them out here so they can see it, their too young."

"Then I'll just have to kill you!" The gunman raised his gun. Rachael flinched a little but didn't move.

Booth stepped in front of her just as the other gunman grabbed his partner's gun and pushed it down towards the floor. "Don't kill her just yet; we might be able to use her later." The gunman looked at Booth and smirked. "Him too…just cover her up with something the truck will be here soon."

**

* * *

Brennan typed on her lap top. She'd been working on her newest book all night and she was actually getting closer and closer to finishing it. Her and Booth hadn't had many cases the last couple of weeks and most of the ones they did have was open and shut cases. She hadn't heard from Booth in a couple of days but that was normal for him. They usually didn't talk unless they had a case when they didn't Booth was usually busy working on other cases that didn't involve dead bodies which didn't leave much time for them to hang out and talk.**

After she finished the page she was writing she sat back in her chair. Her fingers were cramping up and she was beginning to feel the weight of her all nighter creeping up on her. She yawned and stretched a bit before glancing up at the clock on her wall. _12:30_. She thought frantically as she stood up and tossed on her blue lab coat. She walked out of her office and over to the lab platform.

She quickly swiped her card and walked up the stairs joining Zack, Angela and Hodgins. They all looked at her with the same look they always gave her when she stayed at the lab all night but none of them said anything. They figured it was a loosing battle especially with someone as stubborn as her. Angela smiled and walked over beside her.

"Have you talked to Booth lately?" She asked curiously giving her the same look she gave her every time she mentioned Booth.

She knew that they would make a great couple and it was obvious to everyone but them that they liked each other. She knew that her best friend had a habit of pushing perfectly nice guys away but this was getting ridicules. Every time they were near each other they would flirt just enough for her to notice but once they noticed it one of them would walk to the other side of the room to avoid from seeing the obvious. Booth was more then perfect for her but neither one of them would admit it.

"No not recently why?" Brennan asked completely oblivious to the looks Angela was giving her.

"Just wondering…" She said playfully as she walked over to Hodgins and kissed him on the cheek. "We really need to do an intervention on them before there's so much sexual tension between the two they jump each other right here in the lab."

Hodgins smiled and looked over at her. "We could always lock them in the supply closet." He said playfully before kissing her on the lips.

"Mmmm…that just might work…" Angela said seriously considering it.

All of their attentions went to Brennan when her cell phone rang loudly echoing throughout the lab. Brennan looked at all of them before pulling her phone out of her pocket. She flipped it open and pressed the phone against her ear.

"Brennan." She said mindlessly as she examined the bones on the table.

"Hey, this is Sam Cullen. Booth's boss. Is he with you?" He asked with anger in his voice. Booth had already missed two meetings with families and he was close to missing a third.

"No; we don't have a case. Have you called his cell?" Brennan asked.

"I've called his cell phone, house phone and sent an agent to his house. I even called Rebecca to see if he kept Parker last night or was visiting him today, you were our last hope for finding him."

"Should I be worried?" Brennan asked trying not to sound as worried as she was.

She'd never known Booth to take off without letting someone know and other then Parker his job was the most important thing in his life right now. She doubted that he would skip work without calling. Every ones faces went from playful and happy to concern when they seen Brennan's had done the same. They tried to listen in but the only thing they could hear was Brennan's side of the conversation.

"I don't know; he's never missed a meeting with a family even when he was on a case. He always found a way to make it." Cullen's voice had changed dramatically which made Brennan worry more. "If you hear from him tell him to call me, I'm going to send a couple agents out to look for him at his usual places and see if anything turns up."

"Alright…keep me posted."

"I will."

They both hung up the phone and Brennan slid hers into her front pants pocket. She didn't usually wear blue jeans and a t-shirt to work but she changed late the night before to get more comfortable. Brennan sighed and looked back up at her team. Angela walked over to her and put her arm around her shoulder.

"Is everything okay honey?" Angela asked in a soft voice.

Brennan looked over at Angela and shook her head. "I'm not sure."

* * *

All of the hostages had been moved to a small office in the back of the bank. One of the gunmen took a security guards uniform while the other stood in the room with them. Booth figured that the truck they were talking about was the truck that brought the money to the bank which explained why he wanted the uniform. He managed to keep Rachael, Skylar and Aiden safe but he wasn't sure how much longer it would take.

The three of them was sitting beside him. Rachael had Aiden in her lap and Skylar right beside her with her arm around her. Both of the smaller kids were crying but Rachael just looked numb, she barley reacted when one of the gunmen put the gun to the back of her head. Booth looked up at the gunmen for a moment then looked back over at Rachael.

"Don't worry you guys, I'm a FBI agent. We're going to get you out of here safely okay? I'm sure someone who worked here trigged that silent alarm before they got out from behind the counter, the cops will be here soon." Booth said trying to reassure them.

"The alarms aren't working." A young blond who was sitting against the desk in front of them said. "I'm the manager, we had to cut them off because they were malfunctioning, they kept going off without a reason for it, the repair man was suppose to be here today to fix it."

"Great." Booth mumbled under his breath.

Booth looked over at the desk and seen a phone sitting on top of it. He looked over at Rachael for a few moments before he came up with an alright plan that was least likely to get him killed.

"Stay here!"

He whispered before he began to slowly crawl over to the phone. He wasn't sure wither he should call the cops or his boss both of them would do the same thing but his boss could probably get better people sent outs. He sighed when he made it to the phone and looked to make sure that nether of the gunmen were coming in before he picked up the phone and dialed the only person who he knew would do everything in their power to get him and all the hostages out alive without taking several hours to do it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own bones or any of it's characters. I only own the characters that I created. Stacey, Rachael, Skylar, and Aiden

* * *

**

Brennan stared off into space, she'd been calling Booth all morning trying to get a hold of him but she never got an answer or a call back from him. She tried to tell her self that she needed to stay calm but nothing in her listened. Her heart was racing, her mind was racing even faster and her hands trembled as she thought of all the possibilities no matter how likely or unlikely they seemed. 

She sighed and leaned back in her chair and looked down at her hands. She firmly laced her fingers and tightened her grip trying to stop them from shaking but it barley helped. She heard a light tap on her office door.

"Hey sweetie…have you heard from him yet?" Angela asked as she walked over and leaned against her desk beside her.

Brennan slowly shook her head no then looked over at the phone. "I've called everyone I could think of no one's heard from him yet…he'll show up…he has to." Brennan was surprised at how calm her voice sounded.

She was usually good at hiding her emotions but the way she felt she thought there would be at least a little trace of panic. Instead it was calm, collective and it only had a slight hint of panic. Angela frowned and put her hand on her shoulder to try to comfort her even though she knew it was highly unlikely. The only thing that would comfort her was if Booth walked into her office.

Angela stood up after a few moments and walked back out into the lab. She knew that Brennan hated people seeing her emotional and she also hated to be bothered when she was trying to think. Brennan continued staring off into space again. After a few minutes her phone began ringing. She quickly grabbed it and pressed it against her ear.

"Brennan!" She said slightly panicked.

"Hey Bones it's me." Booth whispered.

"Booth! Where in the hell are you?" She asked slightly raising her voice.

"I don't have that much time listen to me. I'm at Washington national bank. It's being robbed, there's two shooters, one person has already been killed and they almost killed another. Call and tell Cullen but tell him not to surround the building or bring a lot of cops. He's has to find a way that won't spook them. Their trigger happy and if they think they're going to get caught they'll kill everyone including their self's. I got to go!" Before Brennan had time to respond Booth hung up the phone

It took her a few minutes to take in everything Booth said and it took her a few more to react. Tears formed in her eyes but she quickly brushed them away. She couldn't let her emotions get in the way of doing what Booth said, everything she done and everything Cullen done from here on out would determine wither Booth lived or died in the bank. Brennan grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket and searched through the recent calls for Cullen's number.

Once she found it she hit send and pressed the phone against her ear as she walked back out towards the lab. She swiped her card and walked up onto the platform. She wasn't sure how any of them could help get Booth out of the bank along with the other hostages but she knew they had to do something. She couldn't just sit around and wait to hear wither her partner lived or died.

"Cullen…"

"Hey it's Brennan, Booth just called me. He said that he was inside Washington national bank and that it was being robbed by two guys. One person has already been killed, he also said not to surround the building with cops or let them know you know the banks being robbed until the last second because their trigger happy and if they think they'll be caught they'll probably kill everyone including their selves."

Brennan wasn't surprised when it took him a few moments to answer; she knew he was probably just as shocked as she was when she first heard. She glanced around at her team and everyone had the same look she was sure she had when she first heard. She knew it would be easier to tell everyone at the same time that way they would all adjust to the shock at the same time and it wouldn't take twice as long for them to actually come up with something to help him.

"Did he say what he thought we should do?" Cullen asked barley above a whisper.

"No he just said what we shouldn't do which means we have to double check our plans before we act on them."

"We…wait you can't be involved with this."

"There's a reason why Booth called me and not you. I know you don't like it that we're working with the FBI but this isn't about you. Booth's life is on the line along with all the other hostages and with you guys not being able to storm the place without risking everyone's life your going to need our help to find your people a way in where you won't be noticed."

Cullen sighed "Okay…but you can't be anywhere near the bank, we already have enough lives at risk without adding yours. Call me in ten to let me know what you've come up with, we need to move fast before anyone else finds out or finds a way to make outside contact."

"Alright…" Brennan hung up the phone and looked around the room. "We have ten minutes to come up with a plan so we need to move fast, does anyone know of anything that we could make or get that could help get the FBI in there without being seen or get everyone out without getting caught?"

"We could throw smoke grenades in, which would prevent the shooters from seeing anything for a little while…" Angela said as she walked over next to Brennan.

"That would be too dangerous for the hostages, smoke grenades contain potassium chlorate which is highly flammable sometimes it combusts into flames even without a spark to ignite it. The gunfire could create enough heat for it to ignite especially at high speeds and multiple people firing at once and were not even sure where in the bank they are. If their behind a closed door and we don't throw it into the right room it would let them know that the cops know about them and set them off…..A smoke shell would work but we still wouldn't know where to throw it." Hodgins replied

"We don't need to…" Zack said as he walked over to his computer. "The Washington national bank has a building connected on to it, they share a venting system and as of a few weeks ago it's vacant. If we could get in there without being noticed we could throw them into the venting systems that would disperse it through out the entire building. We would have to throw a lot of them at once to provide enough smoke to cover the entire building but it could sill work."

"What are the chances of them seeing the smoke before it has time to fill the rooms?" Brennan asked eagerly

"That would depend on how many we throw at one time and how fast they disperse…the military uses them all the time during direct combat or when their being ambushed so I don't think it would take that long but I can't say for sure."

Brennan slowly nodded. "Find out, we need to be sure this will work before we try it or else Booth and the hostages are dead…"

* * *

Booth made it back to the wall without being noticed. He knew if anyone could come up with a plan to get them out safely it was Brennan and her team. They were all smart enough to think of a great plan and look at it from every angle to make sure if anything went wrong they would be prepared for it. He also knew with the FBI resources they would have a lot more options then either one of them working alone.

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked over at Rachael. She didn't seem scared, worried or even sad. She looked completely numb even after she had gotten Aiden and Skylar to sleep. He figured that she was trying to stay strong for them but now it was obvious that she'd been so traumatized that she completely shut herself down. It reminded him a lot of Brennan; he knew that her fearless attitude and how she refused to let anyone get close to her came from her parent's disappearance and the abandonment she felt when Russ left when she was younger.

The only difference is she found a way to hide and avoid it by getting so involved with her work that most people assumed it was because her line of work and because she was really smart that she became cold and distant. He thought the same thing until he got to know her and spent time with her. He was actually able to break through her defenses and see the real her. He sighed and looked down at the floor. He knew no matter what he said or done nothing was going to make Rachael feel any better if anything it would make it worst.

Her pain was recent, nothing would help accept for time, and having to sit there with her little brother and sister while two men with guns were threaten to kill her was only making it worst. He thought for a moment then looked over at her.

"Were going to get out of here…my partner…"

Before Booth could finish his sentence everyone heard three gun shots come from the other room causing everyone to jump and turn their attention to the office door. Everything was quiet for a few more seconds before two more shots were fired. This time closer, both Aiden and Skylar woke up screaming. Rachael jumped and looked down at her brother and sister. She tried calming them down but nothing seemed to be working.

Booth slowly crawled over to the door and looked out of the small window. He could see the bright blue and red lights flashing out side the bank. Booth's heart began to race as he crawled back over to the wall before he was noticed. Now that they knew the cops were onto them their chances of surviving was almost non-existent and their chances of getting out unnoticed was non-existent.

They could all hear the gunmen yelling outside about the cops being there and how they found out. The yelling stopped suddenly as the door knob rattled. There was nothing any one could do but pray that everything would work out.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them. I should be able to get another chapter up later on today or early tomorrow morning. It all depends if I have the time to write it. I'm not sure ow many more chapters it's going to be, I was planning on it only being three chapters long but obviously it's going to be longer then that but not much longer. Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or any of it's characters. They are owned by fox and a bunch of other people. I only own the ones I created**

**A/N: Sorry if I confused some of you or got on your nerves by jumping around a lot. There's going to be one last chapter after this one. Thanks for all the great reviews! **

* * *

Zack and Hodgins were on the platform, they were both trying to make home made smoke shells that would cover more area and disperse faster then the ones the military used while Angela uploaded a map of the banks venting system. Brennan already called and cleared the plan with Cullen all she needed was for the plan to be more stable and errorless. She sat in her office chair looking for anything and everything on the internet that could help make their plan flawless.

Everyone was working as hard as they could as fast as they could but for Brennan it wasn't fast enough, minutes seemed like hours and hours seemed like days to her. Every second that passed gave the gunmen time to kill more innocent people of from the way Booth talked they could have already killed half the people there if not all of them. Other then Angela, Booth was the only other person she actually considered to be her best friend.

He kept her out of prison, helped solve her mother's murder, and save her life more then once the least she could do was save his. Angela walked quickly towards the lab to tell Brennan she finished the map of the venting system but stopped suddenly when she seen the news. The bank Booth was in was all over it she walked over to it and turned it up so she could hear it.

"There have been multiple shots fired since the police have arrived, there's no word on how many were killed or if the shooters have made any demands the only information police are giving at the moment is that it is a confirmed hostage situation and their trying to make contact with the men inside…"

"Oh my god…" She whispered.

Angela turned and ran down the hall towards Brennan's office. She wasn't sure what she was going to say but she knew that she had to tell her. She ran into the lab and over to Brennan's office door. She took a couple of deep breaths before she walked into her office. Before she could speak Brennan's cell phone started ringing. She grabbed it from the desk and quickly opened it.

"Brennan…"

"Hey it's me…have you seen the news?" Cullen asked.

"No…why? Did something happen?"

Brennan's heart began to race , she tried to hide the worry in her voice but even Cullen could hear it. Angela frowned and looked down at the floor; she knew exactly who it was and why they were calling. She couldn't stand hearing Brennan's voice when she was scared. She was always strong and level headed. The one person they knew that would help get them through any crisis they had; hearing and seeing her hurt was the worst for everyone.

"It's all over the news; someone from one of the surrounding buildings heard the gun shots and called it in. The place is swarming with cops."

Brennan hung up the phone and stood up. She grabbed her car keys and headed for the door. Angela grabbed her arm and turned towards her.

"Where are you going?" She asked softly.

"To the bank, the cops found out…I have to go…"

"And do what?"

"I don't know…something…I can't just sit here Angela not while Booth's life is on the line."

Brennan's eyes burned as her tears fought to fall. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip trying to fight the tears back but they fell anyways. She looked down at the floor and quickly brushed them away before she ran out of her office and to her car. She got in and tried putting the keys in the ignition but her emotions gained control and she began to sob. She covered her face with her hands and laid them against the steering wheel. She couldn't stand not knowing wither he was okay or not.

She couldn't stand loosing him or anyone else she cared about. When she lost her parents and when her brother left her she promised her self she would never let anyone get that close to her but somehow Angela and Booth were able to break through the walls she built and now she was feeling all the pain and sadness all over again. She whipped the tears from her face and started her car and began driving to the bank. She needed to be there, she needed to know what was going on and if Booth was alright.

**

* * *

**Everyone jumped, cowered down like a dog that had been abused for a long period of time. Every little move the gunmen made everyone more terrified and made it a little harder to believe they were getting out of there alive. Rachael handed Aiden to Booth and put Skylar behind her. She knew that Booth would protect him no matter what just like she would. One of the gunmen walked over and grabbed Rachael's arm and jerked her up. Booth went to stop him but Rachael stopped him. 

"Don't worry about me, protect them! Keep them safe!"

The leader laughed and walked over and grabbed the manager's arm and jerked her up as well. Skylar and Aiden both lunged for Rachael but Booth stopped both of them. He couldn't believe he had to make the choice of saving her or her brother and sister. The gunmen pulled her and the manager out into the lobby and shut the office door. Half way down the gunmen that had a hold of Rachael's arm turned around.

Her lifted his gun and pointed it at the manager for a few seconds he laughed and pulled the trigger, shooting both the manager and the other shooter. Rachael screamed and began crying. When Booth heard the gun shots he grabbed Skylar's and Aiden's hand and crawled behind the desk He looked at the two women sitting there.

"I need you to keep them in here, what ever you do, do not let go of them."

The women nodded in agreement and grabbed both of the kids, the fought a little but stopped as another gun shot went off.

* * *

When she pulled up in front of the bank it was more like a circus then a well organized hostage situation. There were people lined up on the other side of the street along with the reporters and press, cops were running around in every different direction they could, cop cars were lined up on the streets, there were people hanging out windows just to see what was going on and there were cops lined up at a barricade with their guns drawn aimed at the bank. Brennan jumped out of her car and ran up to the line of cops that were standing in a group beside the cars. 

"I need to get through!" Brennan demanded

"Sorry miss no press behind the tape." One of them responded.

"I'm not apart of the press, I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan, my partner, Special Agent Seely Booth is inside I have to get past here Now!" She demanded again this time raising her voice.

"You mean there's a FBI agent in there…"

"Yes and he's my partner I have to get through…"

Everyone dunked down when they heard the gunshots inside Brennan pushed passed the cops and ran over behind the cop cars. She looked inside but all she could she was the desk the bankers sit at. She bit her bottom lip and watched closely for movement.

**

* * *

**Booth stood up and walked over to the door. When he looked out the window he saw one of the gunmen and the manager lying on the floor a few feet from the door. Rachael was lying on her side with a puddle of blood under her the other shooter was standing by the door looking out side. Booth opened the door as quietly as he could and stepped out side the door. He quietly walked over to the desk and got to where he could quickly dunk behind them. 

"Hey!" Booth yelled.

The shooter turned and began shooting. Booth dunked beside the desk when her heard the shooter walking towards him he crawled behind the desk until he seen the gun. He jumped over the desk and grabbed the gun and aimed it at the other shooter. The shooter quickly turned to face him and aimed his gun at him the moment Booth seen he was going to pull the trigger Booth shot him in the head. He ran over to the manager and checked for a pulse. When he didn't feel one he ran over to Rachael and knelt down beside her. He rolled her over on her back when he did she barley opened her eyes and looked up at him. A few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Tell Aiden and Skylar I love them…Please…thanks…for protecting them…" Her voice was weak and shaky.

"You're going to be able to tell them you're self…"

Booth put one of his arms under her head and the other under her legs. When he lifted her up she cried out in pain. Booth carried her over to the door and pushed it open with his back. When the cops and paramedics seen that he was unarmed they ran towards him. As soon as he laid her on the gurney the paramedics rushed her back over to the ambulance. Tears formed in his eyes as he watched as they loaded her into the ambulance.

"Both shooters are dead; the other hostages are in the office in the back….her little brother and sister is with them."

Brennan was finally able to break free from the two cops who were holding her and ran over to Booth. Before Booth had a chance to notice her she hugged him, he fell back a couple of steps and faintly smiled. She laid her head on his chest and began crying. Booth hugged her back and rubbed her back with his hand.

"I was so scared that you got hurt …or…or…"

"I'm alright…" Booth said trying to reassure her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: You know the drill**

**A/N: I know it's been like months since I posted the last chapter but I want every story I have up to be finished at least the ones that have been up for a long time I hope you enjoyed it and review and let me know what you think. Thank you for reading it. **

Booth stared at the two white caskets that had red roses draped over the top. Tears filled his eyes as he listened to the Priest say his prayer. Aiden and Skylar were clinging to their father's hands sobbing. Rachael died in the ambulance on the way to the hospital, she'd lost too much blood and they couldn't bring her back. He was supposed to protect her; he promised her that he would. Brenna looked over at him sympathetically. She couldn't stand seeing him in so much pain. She reached over and grabbed his hand; she gave it a slight squeeze and laid her head on his shoulder. Booth looked over at her for a brief moment before looking back at the caskets. They slowly started to lower them into the ground and the guest there began to slowly leave.

For a while Booth stared down at the two head stones above the graves reading them over and over until his eyes were to blurry from the tears. He felt a small tug on his jacket sleeve and looked down and seen Aiden and Skylar, their father was just a few feet behind them. Booth let go of Brennan's hand and knelt down in front of the kids. He hugged both of them for the longest time before both of the pulled away.

"Thank you for trying to save my mommy and sissy…and thank you for saving us." Skylar said through her sobs.

She gave Booth a kiss on the cheek before looking back at her dad. He walked over and gave Booth a faint smiled. Booth stood up and held out his hand.

"I'm very sorry about your wife and daughter. I tried my best…" Booth said his voice cracked.

"Don't…I know what you did for my children and I am truly grateful." He shook Booth's hand and gave him a hug. "Feel free to come by and see Aiden and Skylar anytime." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a picture of his wife, Rachael, Aiden and Skylar at the park and handed it to Booth. "I want you to have this…it was taken two weeks before…" He said his voice trailing off.

"Thank you." Booth said staring down at the picture.

"They would have wanted you to have it. If it wasn't for you I would have lost my entire family. If you need anything just give me a call…"

He grabbed Aiden's and Skylar's hand and walked towards the car. Brennan walked up to Booth and put her hand on his shoulder. Booth looked over at her and faintly smiled. He knew he had a long hard road ahead of him but at least he knew he wasn't walking alone.


End file.
